Rendezvous Point
by CheyanneChika
Summary: Murata wants to make some cash byselling information on couples in the Love Lottery, so he gets a camcorder and starts the reality show Rendezvous Points! Multiple couples
1. Introduction

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kyou Kara Maou, now or ever and I will not onw it in the future so this disclaimer will represent all the chapters after this.**

**I am totally blocked on my Junjou Romantica stories, so I decided to try my hand at a KKM story. This is my first one of hopefully many more. This one is just gonna be kind of drabble-ish. All chapters will probably be between 300 and 600 words.**

**By the way, Murata is making a reality show…more or less.**

* * *

**Introduction**

_*Camera is aimed at Murata*_

**Murata:** Hello, I'm Ken Murata and this is my new show, Rendezvous Point (isn't that an awesome title?) Anyway, I wanted this fantastic, new, high-tech camcorder, but I spent way way way too much money on it, so I'm going to follow around my friends here in Shin Makoko and see what they do when they think no one is watching.

_*Pans camera over to Shinou*_

Shinou, don't you think this is an excellent idea for a show? I can charge the maids and everyone else in the love lottery to see it.

**Shinou:** I find that a brilliant idea. Keep me out of it though.

**Murata:** Of course

_*Murata leaves, pointing the camera at himself and winking*_

_*Points camera out at the temple courtyard and focuses on Ulrike*_

**Murata:** Hey, Ulrike.

**Ulrike:** Greetings, Your Eminence. Um, what is that?

**Murata:** Oh, it's called a camera.

**Ulrike:** What does it do?

**Murata:** Nothing.

_*Ulrike looks suspicious; camera pans to Murata*_

**Murata:** Uh, that's all for now. Stick around and you'll soon be seeing all the characters doing things that they wouldn't do if anyone knew about it.

**Ulrike:** Your Eminence, why are you muttering at your camera?

**Murata:** No reason.

_*Power off*_

* * *

**Review if you want to read more, I promise lots of lemonade**


	2. Episode Number One

**Okay, Here is the first episode of Rendezvous Point~I hope you enjoy it:)**

_*Camera powers up; pointed at Murata*_

**Murata:** Hello again and welcome to Rendezvous Point! We are about to follow my best friend to see what he does during the day. I've actually been following him for the past two hours, but all he did was go into his office and shut the door. I listened at his door to make sure you the viewers didn't miss anything, but all I could hear was the scratch of an ink quill.

_*Sound of door opening*_

**Murata: **Oh look, he's coming out.

_*brief glimpse of Yuuri before camera and Murata duck into another hallway before he sees them; camera pans back into the hall outside Yuuri's office*_

**Yuuri:** Hmm, must be my imagination.

**Murata:** _*snickering*_

**Yuuri:** Hmph, whatever.

**Murata:** Let's follow him.

_*Camera follows Yuuri down the hall to the next; Yuuri goes into the library; Murata opens the library door*_

**Yuuri:** Are you in here?

_*Camera focuses in on Wolfram who has come out from behind a book case*_

**Wolfram:** What took you so long, wimp?

**Yuuri:** Don't call me a wimp! Gwendal left me a gigantuous pile of paperwork.

**Wolfram:** Maybe he found out what we're doing whenever you have free time!

**Yuuri:** Don't be ridiculous! Gwendal would murder me if he knew.

**Wolfram:** You're probably right. *Wolfram reaches out and wraps his arms around Yuuri's waist*

**Murata:** _*whisper*_ Ooo, what's gonna happen now?

**Yuuri:** Oh I'd definitely be dead meat. *reaches around Wolfram's shoulders, pulling him closer*

**Wolfram:** I've been so bored, waiting for you to finish your work.

**Yuuri:** Well I'm finished now.

**Wolfram:** *husky voiced* I've noticed.

_*Camera zooms in on Wolfram and Yuuri as Wolfram kisses Yuuri*_

**Yuuri:** Mmm, W-Wolf … nn…

**Wolfram:** Yuuri…Yuuri!

_*Yuuri pushes Wolfram out of sight of the camera*_

**Murata:** Damn…ope, there goes Wolfram's jacket. And there's Shibuya's. … And here come the shirts.

_*various moans, muffled by the book case; camera pans to Murata*_

**Murata:** I'm gonna try to get a closer look.

_*Camera slowly gets closer to the book case; moans get closer; pans just around the book case, only half the lens can see past the book case; focuses in on shirtless Yuuri and Wolfram kissing and running their hands over each other's bodies*_

**Murata:** _*whisper*_ Woo hoo, this is brilliant.

**Wolfram:** _*pulling back*_ Did you hear something?

**Yuuri:** Quit being paranoid and kiss me.

_*Both return to macking on each other; both start undoing each other's pants*_

**Murata:** Uh oh, this is gonna be x-rated really fast, time to clear out.

**Wolfram:** Yuuri, I really think I heard something!

**Yuuri:** Gah, alright, already! I'll go check.

**Murata:** Oops, time to skedaddle.

_*Camera pans wildly as Murata makes a run for it; Murata stops outside the library and the camera pans to his face*_

**Murata:** And that is what the royal couple do in their spare time. Please join us next time to see what the other castle members get up to when no one else is around on Rendezvous Point!

* * *

**Please review:) I will love you all forever**

* * *


	3. Episode Number Two

**Here's my next chapter, be ready for some interesting stuff…rating is going up**

_

* * *

_

*Camera powers up*

**Murata:** Welcome to Episode Two of Rendezvous Point. Today we will be following the next person who walks by so let's find out who that is.

_*Camera pans out over the main hall*_

_Ten minutes later…_

**Murata:** Gyaa, where the hell is everybody, I'm gonna have to charge this soon. Oh wait here we go.

_*Gunter walks into the main hall, muttering too softly for the camera to hear*_

**Murata:** I'm gonna try to get closer.

*Camera slowly zooms in on Gunter*

**Gunter:** —To kick me out. All I want to do is teach him about the wonderful world he's inherited as the Maou and yet, all he does is banish me on the pretense of work. He always makes Gwendal do his work so he can't possibly have that much to do—your eminence, what is that contraption you're pointing at me?

_*Camera jerks and pans to the floor*_

**Murata:** Uh, it's um…a special seeing device.

**Gunter:** Really, what does it allow you to see?

**Murata:** Oh, well, it makes colors brighter and very strange.

**Gunter:** Sounds interesting. Might I examine it?

**Murata:** Oh er, I guess

_*several buttons beep and camera lens switches to negative*_

_*camera pans to face Murata as Gunter looks at the screen*_

**Gunter:** Why this is marvelous, your eminence. Simply brilliant.

**Murata:** Yes I find it very interesting to look at the world this way.

_*camera points back at Gunter as he hands it back to Murata*_

**Gunter:** Well, since I am currently unoccupied, there is something I must attend to. If you will excuse me, Your Eminence.

**Murata:** Of course, I'll be seeing you.

_*camera watched Gunter walk away*_

**Murata:** _*whispering*_ Oh, I'll be seeing you very shortly.

_*Murata and the camera follow Gunter; Gunter goes into Gwendal's office*_

**Murata:** Hmm, I wonder what those two need to talk about since the only reason Gunter's gone in there is because Shibuya made him leave.

_*camera screen blanks as it hits the wood of the door*_

_*camera picks up muttered voices*_

**Gwendal:** What are you doing here?

**Gunter:**_ *moaning*_ Heika kicked me out of his office!

**Gwendal:** What excuse did the maou make this time?

**Gunter:** He said you left him too much paperwork for him to do both in the same day.

**Gwendal:** Well, his loss is my gain.

**Gunter:** Mmm, it's my gain as well.

**Murata:** Oh my.

**Gwendal:** You've been too busy, lately

**Gunter:** I'm not the one so loaded down with paperwork that he has to put it off on Heika.

**Gwendal:** Like I said, you were too busy, I had to make his Majesty end lessons early.

**Gunter:** Mmhmm…

**Murata:** I'm gonna try to open the door.

_*Camera slowly gets a visual as the door opens nearly silently*_

_*Camera sees Gunter sitting on the edge of the desk with Gwendal standing between his legs, kissing him*_

**Murata:** _*whisper*_ Oh me, oh my.

**Gunter:** Nn, Gwendaaaaallll.

**Gwendal:** Gunter…nn…ahhh….

**Gunter:** Gah, oh Gwendal

_*Gwendal and Gunter begin stripping each other of clothes*_

**Gwendal:** Nn I ah _*grunting*_

**Gunter:** More… Gwendal, oh nn…

**Gwendal:** _*kisses and reaches around Gunter and dips inside him*_

**Gunter:** Ah, oh _*gasping*_

**Murata:** _*whisper*_ Uh oh, porn alert!

_*camera pulls back and the door closes; camera pans back to Murata*_

**Murata:** Man, everyone is getting laid in this place. So anyway, I am so going to sell this to the maids and on Ebay! Anyway, that's it for episode two of Rendezvous Point. Join me next time when we follow somebody else in this place.

_*camera powers down*_

* * *

**This was fun to write, I hope you all like it:)**

**Thanks for reading**

**~Cheyanne**


	4. Episode Number Three Part One

_*Camera powers up*_

**Murata:** And here we are at episode three. How are all the viewers today? I bet all you lovely ladies…and gents, are just sitting there, eager to see who I'll be following today. I know I sure am. Now, I was planning to see what Conrad was getting up to but we have a few special guests today. Lady Celi has returned to the castle with her brother, Lord Stoffel von Spitzveg and company in tow. So I think I shall follow her around. Seriously, what could go wrong, she's gotta be sleeping with one of those men.

_*Camera pans out a window to point at the courtyard where Lady Celi, Lord Stoffel and Raven are dismounting*_

**Murata:** Unfortunately, I'm too far away to hear exactly what is being said in the courtyard, but I think I can paraphrase it pretty well.

_*In a high voice*_ Oh where is his majesty? I so desperately want him to see my new dress.

_*Deeper voice*_ Sister, did you not bring his majesty any gift from your travels?

_*High voice*_ Noooo…why would I?

_*Deep voice*_ Because he is the Maou.

_*High voice*_ So, I used to be Maou. Perhaps he should give me a gift.

_*Normal voice*_ Oh, now he's whispering to Raven.

_*Whispering deep voice*_ Well, Raven, since my sister did not bring his majesty a gift, that means he will have to like my gift.

_*Emotionless, dead voice: Raven's*_ Of course, sir. He must like it.

_*camera observes Yuuri and Wolfram arriving in the courtyard.*_

_*high voice*_ Oh, your majesty!

_*Lady Celi runs over and crushes Yuuri with her breasts*_

_*normal voice*_ Uh oh, Wolfram's getting mad

**Wolfram:** _*yelling loud enough to be picked up by the camera*_ Mother, get away from my fiancé! He's mine, he doesn't need you to seduce him.

**Lady Celi:** _*talking over Wolfram*_ Your majesty, don't you just love my new dress?

**Murata:** _*imitating Yuuri's whiny voice*_ It's…quite nice, Lady Celi. Can you please let go of me before Wolfram sets us both on fire?

_*high voice*_ Poor thing, so scared of my little Wolfy.

_*Camera observes as everyone moves into the castle*_

_*normal voice*_ I'll start following her again after dinner, til then

_*Camera powers down*_

**Sorry there's no action in this one, I just wanted to be very sarcastic. I'll update soon, at lest by next week. Sorry for the shortness.**

**Please review anyway, those really keep my spirits up :)**

**~CheyanneChika**


	5. Episode Number Three Part Two

**I do not own Kyou Kara Maou, for the millionth time**

_*camera powers up*_

**Murata:** Welcome to dinner time. Now I told Shibuya and the others that I was going back to the temple, but come on, even if the food is better here, a dining room where I'm the only man surrounded by a mess of gorgeous women…it's no contest. Anyway, they think I'm not here…of course, I'm not there, enjoying the ladies, but that's not the point. Anyway, I've rigged this camera so that I can lower it enough from the rafters where I'm hiding so you all can here the conversation. Ah, here come the dinner guests.

_*camera pans from Murata to the rafters before it pans down and comes closer to the dinner party*_

**Celi:** Oh your Majesty, I haven't seen you in so very long

**Yuuri:** I saw you when you arrived

**Celi:** But we were out in public, now we're in private we can talk

**Yuuri:** _*looking worried*_ But this is still pretty public

**Celi:** Nonsense. The only people here are you, Greta, Anissina, Guinter and my family…oh, and Raven, of course *_Celi looks into the shadows where*_

_*Camera shifts to see Raven, standing in the shadows; Camera shifts back to the table*_

**Wolfram:** Mother, please leave my fiancé alone! He's already a cheating wimp, so he doesn't need help from you flirting with him.

**Celi:** Oh Wolfy, don't be such a spoil sport.

**Wolfram:** Mother!

**Conrad:** Perhaps we should stop arguing over this and eat dinner?

**Gwendal:** That's right, let's eat.

_*everyone sits at the table and the maids start bringing out the food*_

**Wolfram:** Where's the Great Annoyance?

**Yuuri:** You mean Murata?

**Wolfram:** Yeeesss

**Yuuri:** He said he was going to eat with the ladies of the temple.

**Wolfram:** He's as obsessed with the girls as you are.

**Yuuri:** _*looks hurt*_ Hey.

**Wolfram:** Sorry, but he is a pervert.

**Yuuri:** True

**Celi:** _*looking vindictive*_ Oooo, Wolfram apologized? Does that mean you two are getting along better now?

**Yuuri:** _*flushing*_ No, nothing like that.

**Celi:** Mmhmm

**Wolfram:** Mother, enough

**Celi:** _*sighing loudly*_ Fine, fine.

_*dinner continues without further comment*_

_*camera pans up and then jerks to Murata*_

**Murata:** Hmm,maybe I should add Lady Celi to the list of potential buyers of this stuff, even if they don't have portable DVD players…hmm, I guess I will just get an advance and go buy some to sell to them…better not let Lady Anissina not see any of them though. Now then…how the hell do I get down from here?

_*camera jerks and spins as Murata tries to climb through the rafters*_

_*panting*_

_*Camera pans into nothing as Murata reaches one of the attic rooms*_

Ah safety, now then, I'm going to go downstairs and follow Lady Celi when she leaves dinner.

_*camera powers off*_

_…_

_*Camera powers up*_

**Murata:** Okay, time to follow Lady Celi.

_*Camera pans to the entrance hall, where Celi is walking away*_

_*Camera zooms in on Celi's behind*_

Mmhmm, excellent view.

**Celi:** Oh, there you are, my dearest.

**Murata:** Huh, what?

_*Camera zooms out to see Celi reaching out to take the arm of a shadow*_

Oooo, who is the mystery person?

**Celi:** Oh, my sweet

_*Muffled murmur from the shadow*_

_*Camera watches Celi be pulled into the shadows*_

**Murata:** Hmm, gotta get closer _*starts creeping closer*_

_*Celi, pulls the shadow man out into the light.*_

_*Camera observes Celi lifting herself high enough to kiss Raven*_

_*Whispering*_ Oh my…

_*Camera zooms in as Celi and Raven kiss. Raven's hand slides down her shoulder and over her back.*_

**Celi:** *_giggling*_ Oh Raven

_*Both keep kissing, hands running over each other's bodies. Raven finally takes initiative and pushes Celi back against a wall*_

**Celi:** *Gasping as a hand slides along her leg* Raven!

**Raven:** _*this isn't really relevant, but Raven is completely silent while doing this, as per his character being the strong, silent type*_

**Celi:** _*wrapping both legs around Raven as they keep frenching*_

**Murata:** Uh oh, NC-17 alert, time to back out now. I promised Greta some leeway with the Love Lottery, and I can't show her this stuff if it gets too naughty.

_*Camera pans to Murata, moaning still being heard in the background*_

Time for the end of this episode, not to sure who I'll be following next time, so stay tuned to Rendezvous Point!

_*Camera Powers down*_

* * *

**I'm sorry it took so very long to update, I've been majorly brain dead this week thanks to semester finals coming up.**

**Anyway, please review, I love reviews oh so much.**


	6. Episode Number Four

**Me: Um, I don't know if I covered this in the first few chapters, but it wasn't really relevant until now. This story takes place about five years in the future from third season, not that there are too many spoilers for it (i'm still watching episode 9 of season 3), but just remember that everyone is five years older than they are on the show.**

_*Camera powers up*_

**Murata:** _*Camera pans to his face*_ welcome to episode 4 of Rendezvous Point. It is currently about three in the morning, and I have insomnia so I decided I was going to wander around the castle to see if there is anyone else possibly suffering from "insomnia" *winks at the camera* So let's see who is out and about tonight.

_*Camera pans out at the hall as Murata moves though the castle. A door opens and camera pans wildly out of sight.*_

**Murata:** Looks like we've got someone to follow—oh my.

_*Camera zooms in on Princess Greta*_

Well, this going to be interesting.

_*Camera follows Greta down the hall*_

_*Greta reaches the door and as she steps outside, whips around*_

**Greta:** Quit following me! Oh, your eminence, I didn't realize it was you. I thought it was father.

**Murata:** Well, sorry, but you got the wrong double black.

**Greta:** I meant Wolfram. He seems to always know when I'm trying to sneak out. Yuuri never wakes up ever after he goes to sleep. Not even when Wolfram kicks him out of bed.

**Murata:** So you are sneaking out.

**Greta:** Please don't tell.

**Murata:** A little girl, especially a little princess should not be wandering around this late at night.

**Greta:** But, your Eminence, I'm sixteen, besides, I have to go see someone.

**Murata:** Oooh, is it a boy?

**Greta:** _*rolling eyes* _If I tell you, will you let me go?

**Murata:** Yes

**Greta:** Fine, yes, I am going to see a boy, now…what is that thing?

**Murata:** _*camera pans to the floor*_ Nothing, Princess.

**Greta:** Whatever. I'm going now. Don't you follow me.

**Murata:** You be careful _*camera pans up to see Greta dash out. Camera follows to watch her slip out onto the grounds and into the arms of a shadow; all the camera can see is that he is Yuuri's height and has longer hair*_ I wonder who that is.

**Greta:** *_Turns back to see Murata, waves**yelling*_ Now go to bed!

**Murata:** _*Camera pans back to him*_ Well, this will give the maids a new name to add to the Love Lottery. I wonder who that man is…Maybe we'll find out some other time.

Well, that's it for another episode of Rendezvous Point. Tune in next time when I follow Conrad. I bet that straight edge has a hidden desire somewhere in this castle. See you soon.

_*Camera powers down*_

**Me: You guys will eventually find out who Greta's secret lover is. If you absolutely must guess, then PM your guess to me. Don't leave it in the review because people to read those and I don't want to ruin it for everyone else :)**

**Thanks for reading**


	7. Episode Number Five

_*Camera powers up*_

**Murata:** Hey guys, how's it going? This is Episode five of Rendezvous Points. Today, I've got a specific target in mind. Yozak just got back from some spy mission today so I'm gonna follow him as soon as he gets done giving his report to Gwendal.

_*Camera pans to the doors of Gwendal's office*_

_*Door opens, Yozak walks out*_

**Yozak:** _*closes door*_ Hello, Your Lordship

**Gunter:** _*walking into the camera angle*_ Hello Yozak, how was your journey?

**Yozak:** Fantastic, how have things been since I left?

**Gunter:** Nothing really, Conrart has been a bit mopey lately but I think it's just jealousy because I, Gunter von Christ, have been spending more time with his majesty than he has!

**Yozak:** Captain's mopey, huh. Maybe I should check on him.

**Gunter:** Please do. Now, if you'll excuse me, I must speak with Lord von Voltaire.

**Yozak:** Of course, milord. _*Yozak bows and starts walking while Gunter shoots a look around, not noticing the camera and slips inside the office*_

**Murata:** _*Points camera at himself*_ Well, since I already know what those two are doing right now, I'm off. Oh, by the way, this should be difficult since Yozak is a spy and I don't want him to notice me. So I must be very very quiet, I'm hunting Yozak.

_*Camera points back out to the hall and heads towards Yozak's retreating back*_

_*Camera follows Yozak down the hall to Conrart's room and knocks on the door*_

_*Door opens and Conrart looks out*_

**Conrart:** Hello, Yozak

**Yozak:** I'm back

**Conrart:** Welcome home

**Yozak:** Did you miss me?

**Conrart:** *_blushes* _Not really

**Yozak:** Oh, well then, excuse me *Starts to walk away*

**Conrart:** _*reaches out and grabs Yozak's collar*_ Wait!

**Yozak:** What is it, Captain?

**Conrart:** _*Looking flustered* _You know what

**Yozak:** Do you want me to come in?

**Conrart:** Don't make me say it

**Yozak:** but it's such fun to watch you be uncomfortable

**Conrart:** Yozak—_ *gets cut off as Yozak kisses him*_

**Murata:** _*whispering* _Ha ha, pay dirt

_*Yozak pulls Conrart out of his room and pins him against the wall, kissing him fiercely. He runs a hand along Conrart's side and down his leg, stopping at the knee. Yozak lifts Conrart's knee and locks the brunet's leg around his waist. They kiss fervently as Yozak lifts Conrart's other leg off the ground and holds him against the wall.*_

**Conrart:** Yozak…please, at least wait…until we get in…side the room

**Yozak:** But it's so fun to do it…against the wall

**Conrart:** But what if someone sees…

**Yozak:** _*spins so he's braced against the wall and holding Conrart to him and kissing him again*_ No one will see us. It's the middle of the night, everyone's asleep. _*looks directly at the camera which jerks back in surprise* _EVERYONE

**Murata:** _*pulls camera out of view and pans the angle to himself*_ Well, looks like that's my queue to get the hell out of here…things seem to be getting to X-rated pretty fast, so I guess that concludes this episode. Tune in next time to find out who I follow next.

_*Camera powers down*_

**Yay, I finally got around to Yozak and Conrart. There won't be too many chapters after this, but please enjoy till the end**

**Thanks for reading and please review**


	8. Episode Number Six

_*Camera powers up*_

_*Camera focuses on Murata*_

**Murata:** Hey everybody, before we get to the next episode, I want to apologize. My camera died, and the backup battery died and Shibuya, of course, decided to not return home for another flipping month, but now I have returned and I'm ready to move on to Episode Six of Rendezvous Points.

**Murata:** So, today we will be following—

**Yuuri:** Murata, why do you have that video camera?

_*Camera pans to see Yuuri, Wolfram and Conrart heading down the hall towards the camera*_

**Murata:** Oh dear, it seems I've been caught.

**Yuuri:** What are you filming?

**Murata:** Nothing much, Mama-san wanted to know what your castle looked like so I thought I would video tape it for her since explaining it doesn't give it justice.

**Yuuri:** Oh, she didn't say anything about it to me. Why does she always only talk to you about things that aren't trivial?

**Wolfram:** Why are you filming it at night?

**Murata:** _*camera jerks as he flinches*_

**Yuuri:** Oh that's a good point, the lighting would be much better during the day.

**Murata:** I'm showing her both.

**Yuuri:** Oh, but she won't be able to see anything. You don't even have a candle lit.

**Murata:** Yuuri, don't worry about it, this camera has excellent lighting capabilities.

**Wolfram:** _*unimpressed*_ Can we see this video camera?

**Murata:** Oh, not yet, it's unfinished. I would much prefer to show you a complete and edited film.

**Wolfram:** _*to Yuuri*_ What's film?

**Yuuri:** It's what records the video feed.

**Wolfram:** _*still_ _confused*_ Oh.

**Yuuri:** But I don't really care if it's edited or not. I mean if we see it now, we'll be able to note how good your editing skills are.

**Murata:** No, really…

**Yuuri:** Please?

**Murata:** _*grimacing*_ Here.

_*Camera pans to floor and Yuuri takes it*_

_*Camera stops recording*_

_*Menu lists Play, Select Scene, Edit/Delete, and Back*_

_*Play is selected*_

_*On screen*_

**Murata:** Hello, I'm Ken Murata and this is my new show, Rendezvous Point (isn't that an awesome title?) Anyway, I wanted this fantastic, new, high-tech camcorder, but I spent way way way too much money on it, so I'm going to follow around my friends here in Shin Makoko and see what they do when they think no one is watching.

_*Off screen*_

**Yuuri:** What is this?

**Wolfram:** What's going on? How are you in that small moving picture, Geika?

**Yuuri:** _*presses Skip*_

_*On screen*_

**Murata:** Hello again and welcome to Rendezvous Point! We are about to follow my best friend to see what he does during the day. I've actually been following him for the past two hours, but all he did was go into his office and shut the door. I listened at his door to make sure you the viewers didn't miss anything, but all I could hear was the scratch of an ink quill.

_*Off screen*_

**Yuuri and Wolfram:** _*staring in utter shock and horror*_

**Yuuri:** Murata, what the hell is this?

**Wolfram:** Oh, Shinou, that's us…in the library that time?

**Yuuri:** _*Selects Skip*_

**Wolfram:** _*muttering in surprise*_ Aniue…

**Yuuri:** Gwe-Gwendal and G-G-Gunter?!

**Conrart:** You two didn't know?

**Yuuri and Wolfram:** _*rounding on Conrart* Of course we didn't know!*_

**Yuuri:** _*Presses Skip*_

**Wolfram:** Oh, no, hahaue!

**Yuuri:** Looks like Lady Celi is up to her usual antics

**Wolfram:** Don't talk about my mother like that!

**Yuuri:** Jeez, I'm sorry.

**Wolfram:** Whatever; just skip this one

**Yuuri:** _*selects Skip* _Oh, it's more of Lady Celi…oh, she's with Raven.

**Wolfram:** What?! That's not possible.

**Yuuri:** And yet…_*Presses Skip* _How many more of these are there?

**Murata:** Just two, but I really think you should skip the next one…for the sake of your sanity

**Wolfram:** Play it.

_*They watch Murata's conversation with Greta.*_

**Yuuri:** What? Wolf, how is it that you know when she sneaks out and I don't?

**Wolfram:** Because when you sleep, you're completely oblivious to everything around you. Honestly, Yuuri, if we were invaded in the middle of the night, you would not notice.

**Yuuri:** The only reason I sleep that hard is because if I didn't, I'd wake up every fifteen minutes when you kicked me.

**Wolfram:** You little wimp. You're the Maou and you can't even deal with being kicked.

**Yuuri:** Don't call me a wimp!

**Murata:** *_sighed in relief, thinking, "Oh good, they're distracted*_

**Yuuri:** Look, let's not argue about this again. _*Selects Skip*_

_*All watch as the camera follows Yozak to Conrart's door*_

**Conrart:** _*flinches*_ Well, I think we've got the general idea…

**Wolfram:** Lord Weller, aren't those your rooms?

_*On screen*_

_*Conrart opens the door*_

_*Off screen*_

**Conrart:** Honestly, we can skip this one.

_*Everyone ignores Conrart and Murata starts sneaking away*_

**Wolfram:** Lord Weller, What in Shinou's name are you doing?

**Conrart:** Well…

**Yuuri:** Conrad…I had no idea…

**Conrart:** It's fine, Heika.

**Yuuri:** Conrad, it's Yuuri!

**Conrart:** Yes, Yuuri.

**Wolfram:** Unbelievable.

**Yuuri:** What is it?

**Wolfram:** Geika is gone!

**Everyone:** _*looks around*_

**Yuuri:** Huh, well what do we do now?

**Wolfram:** Get revenge?

**Yuuri:** Is violence really the answer?

**Wolfram:** _*sighs*_ It doesn't have to be violent. Why don't we use this thing to get revenge?

**Yuuri:** I suppose.

**Wolfram:** Well, there you go. As Geika said, Stay tuned for Rendezvous Points.

**Sorry for the delay, I don't have a computer currently thanks to my own stupidity from messing with a code wall. I'll try to update faster, but updates are gonna be slow until I can get things fixed up. So please review and keep me happy.**

**~Cheyanne**


	9. Episode Number Seven Sort of

__

**Disclaimer: As usual, I own nothing.**

**Also as usual, I am super sorry for the delay. Now onto the revenge part.**

* * *

_*Camera powers up, picking up sound but no visual*_

**Wolfram:** Is it on?

**Yuuri:** Yeah, but all I'm seeing is black on the screen

**Wolfram:** Let me see

**Yuuri:** What the hell do you know about cameras?

**Wolfram:** Probably more you, wimp, since you can't turn it on

**Yuuri:** Not a wimp!

**Wolfram:** Yeah, yeah. Now then, let's see…

_*lens cap is removed; camera pointed at the floor_

**Wolfram:** There you go

**Yuuri:** Shut up

**Wolfram:** Don't tell me to shut up. I'm right aren't I?

**Yuuri:** …yes…

**Wolfram:** Now then_… *Camera points at Yuuri*_ talk

**Yuuri:** This is Episode…

**Wolfram:** Seven, wimp

**Yuuri:** I know!

**Wolfram:** No you didn't

**Yuuri:** Ugh, enough. This is the _seventh_ episode of Rendezvous Points. Murata is not here today, so he's gonna be the one followed.

**Wolfram:** Yeah, that pervert is gonna get what he deserves!

**Yuuri:** Wolfram, stop interrupting me

**Wolfram:** Don't tell me what to do

**Yuuri:** Can we not argue for five minutes?

**Wolfram:** You started it

**Yuuri:** No, you did

**Wolfram:** No, you—

**Yuuri:** _*yelling*_ Stop! It's time to find Murata

**Wolfram:** Fine, whatever. Where is he?

**Yuuri:** I don't know

**Wolfram:** Well what do we do now then?

**Yuuri:** Wait for him, I guess…

**Wolfram:** Oooh, sound invigorating.

**Yuuri:** Well, I don't see you coming up with a better idea

**Wolfram:** I could think of something

**Yuuri:** I'm waiting…

**Wolfram:** We could…we…*_camera drops to the floor facing the door*_

**Yuuri:** Wolfram, what are you doing?

**Wolfram:** Your idea is the best. We should wait, and I've got a way to pass the time

**Yuuri:** You want to do that?

**Wolfram:** Uh huh

**Yuuri:** Really? I thought we were mad at each other

**Wolfram:** The last time we went to Earth, Mama showed me a movie and some woman said that angry sex is much hotter than normal sex, so…

**Yuuri:** You want to have angry sex?

**Wolfram:** Yes

**Yuuri:** …Okay

**Wolfram:** Mmm, Yuuri, nng

**Yuuri:** Wolf…I love you…

**Wolfram:** Yuuuuuuuuuriiiiiiiii…

**Yuuri:** Wolf, oh god, oh—

_*Door flies open*_

**Conrart:** Heika, there is an emergency! Geika has disappeared from the cast…le… _*jaw slowly drops*_

**Yuuri:** It's not what it looks like…well,actually

**Wolfram:** Shut up you wimp, and put your shirt back on

**Yuuri:** Fine, but fix your pants

**Wolfram:** iiah…Weller-kyo, why are you suddenly bursting into the royal chambers?

**Conrart:** Um, you do realize that you're in the library

**Yuuri:** I'm sorry, Conrad, we were about to go look for Murata, but we got distracted

**Conrart:** Well, as I said before, Geika is missing

**Yuuri:** Oh no, Wolfram, we've got to send out search parties

**Wolfram:** Why, that pervert sage will be fine on his own

**Yuuri:** Murata is my friend, I'm not gonna abandon him

**Wolfram:** Why, are you sleeping with him too?

**Yuuri:** No! How can you say that?

_*Conrart touches a hand to his forehead*_

**Wolfram:** Easily, you two are always together

**Yuuri:** I love you! Murata is just a friend

**Wolfram:** Wishy washy wimp

**Yuuri:** Stop saying that!

**Conrart:** _*snapping*_ Heika! Wolfram! Can you two please stop?

**Yuuri:** Sorry, again. Anyway, we should go find Murata

_*Camera is picked up, focusing on Conrart*_

**Yuuri:** Let's go

_*Camera powers down*_

* * *

**Sorry about Conrart if he's being OOC anyway, please review:) Thanks**


	10. Episode Number Seven Ongoing

**Disclaimer: As it always is, then so shall it always be…now get off my frigging case cuz I don't own Kyou Kara Maou!**

**Yay, fast update:) woot woot. And all y'all must review cuz it's my birthday Yata~~ *happy dance***

_

* * *

_

*Camera powers up*

_*Screen sees nothing. Cap is removed and lens pans over the fountain in Shinou's Shrine through the outside arch*_

**Yuuri:** You really think Murata would come straight here if he was running away? This is the first place we would look.

_*Camera zooms into shadows. Rustling sound; giggle*_

**Yuuri:** Who's out there? Show yourself!

**Voice:** Eek!

**Other voice:** Damn…

**Yuuri:** Come out now.

**Wolfram:** Before I blast you with fire.

**Yuuri:** That's a bit harsh, you know.

**Wolfram:** Shut up you wishy washy wimp

**Yuuri:** Grr not a wimp! Now get out here!

**Greta:** Papa, please don't throw fire. *_steps into the torchlight*_

**Yuuri and Wolfram:** GRETA?!?!

**Wolfram:** Who is with you, I'm going to flay him.

**Greta:** Papa, no!

**Other voice:** I would like to apologize for trysting with your daughter without permission, but…

**Yuuri:** I know that voice…S-Sara?

**Saralegui:** *stepping _into the light beside Greta*_ Yuuri—

**Wolfram:** I call upon the elements used to destroy the originators—

**Yuuri:** Wolf, wait a second—

_*Flames start to accumulate but extinguish when Berias appears with a sword to Wolfram's throat*_

**Saralegui:** Berias, don't! Enough_. *Berias pulls back*_

**Yuuri:** So you and Greta are like…that…

**Greta:** Dad, I'm sixteen and he's only twenty-two—

**Wolfram:** Twenty-two is too old for you.

**Greta:** Furthermore, he's human. I want to help the Shou Shimaron alliance as much as you do Dad. I really like Sara-Heika!

**Yuuri: **Well…I guess—

**Wolfram:** No! This is absolutely unacceptable.

**Yuuri:** Wolfram, if they are…like that…then we should allow them to be…together, but through proper courting ritual! No more of this sneaking around!

**Saralegui:** Really? _*looks at Greta who looks back, both grinning like idiots*_

**Wolfram:** Yuuuuuuriiiiii…

**Yuuri:** Give them a chance.

**Wolfram:** I think I'm gonna be sick

**Yuuri:** On that note, Greta, these soldiers with us will escort you back to the castle.

**Greta:** Oh, but Dad—

**Yuuri:** Along with Sara.

**Greta:** Thanks, Dad. But what about you?

**Yuuri:** I have Wolf and Conrad, I'll be fine.

**Greta:** So if you weren't looking for me then what are you doing out here?

**Yuuri:** Looking for Murata, he disappeared and we have to get rev…I mean, talk to him.

**Greta:** Oh, he went into the shrine about half an hour ago.

**Wolfram:** You two have been out here for more than half an hour?

**Yuuri:** Wolf, calm down. Greta, we'll talk tomorrow morning.

**Greta:** Yes, Dad._*Greta and Saralegui walk off camera*_

**Yuuri:** Well, let us go find our troublemaker.

**Wolfram:** Yes, let's.

**

* * *

**

Sorry it's so short but I'm trying to wrap this up so I can start working on my next project. Oh God, I'm praying for summer break when I can work on my stories with wild abandon.


	11. Episode Number Seven Conclusion

**Disclaimer: Once more, I own nothing.**

**

* * *

**

_*Camera panning across courtyard of Shinou's shrine*_

**Yuuri: **Where do you think he is?

**Wolfram:** How should I know? You're the one who's friends with that man.

**Yuuri: **Mellow out, Wolf.

**Wolfram: **_*sighing* _I am mellow.

**Yuuri:** Uh huh, yeah. Ulrike, do you know where Murata is?

**Ulrike: **He is communing with the Great One.

**Wolfram:** And where is he doing that?

**Ulrike:** In the room with the four boxes of course.

**Yuuri:** Thanks, Ulrike.

**Ulrike:** Of course, Heika.

**Wolfram:** Stop flirting already you cheater.

**Yuuri:** Wolfram! I'm not cheating. Jeez. Come on, let's go.

_*Camera pans over the walls and the stairs, heading downward*_

**Wolfram:** So, what do you think we're supposed to find?

**Yuuri:** I don't know, Murata's probably just talking to Shinou.

**Wolfram:** And how exactly is that getting revenge?

**Yuuri:** I don't know…hey maybe he's messing around with one of the shrine maidens.

**Wolfram:** Well, that would tick Ulrike off.

**Yuuri:** Why's that?

**Wolfram:** Duh, they're shrine maidens. They're supposed to be celibate. Why do you think no men are allowed here? It's so that they aren't tempted.

**Yuuri:** Oh, I thought it was because Shinou only wanted to be surrounded by pretty girls.

**Wolfram:** Hardly, from all accounts, Shinou Heika never expressed any interest in girls.

**Yuuri:** Oh jeez, don't tell me he's into guys as well…Gods, what is wrong with this place?

**Wolfram:** If you have a problem with it—

**Yuuri:** I don't, I don't, I'm just surprised is all. Ah, here we are.

_*Camera focuses on the large double doors that lead to the main room of the temple*_

**Yuuri:** Shh! _*hand appears in the angle and pushes open the door a crack*_

_*Camera pans across a large room; boxes are sitting at the other end of the room*_

_*Camera picks up faint sounds like moans*_

**Yuuri:** _*muttering* _He is going after a shrine maiden.

**Wolfram:** No he's not…

**Yuuri: **What..? _*gasp*_

_*Camera falls to the ground and on to its side. Camera sees Murata pinned to the ground by Shinou who is kissing him. Shinou starts kissing down the boy's neck.*_

**Yuuri:** Let's get out of here!

**Wolfram:** Oh jeez, it's just—

**Yuuri: **Just two guys kissing! Come on.

_*Camera picks up sounds of hurried footsteps fading out*_

**Murata:**_ *starts struggling*_ Okay, enough, we got them good.

**Shinou: **_*laughing and smirking*_ Oh no, my chosen one. You walked write into this one. _*kisses Murata again*_

**Murata:** But I…need…to turn the…camera off. _*Shinou unbuttons Murata's jacket and slides a hand up his shirt*_

_*Low battery ping_*

**Murata:** My Lord, please don't.

**Shinou: **You asked for it, love.

**Murata:** _*sighing*_ you always cause me such trouble. Fine, do as you like.

_*Low battery ping*_

**Shinou:** With pleasure. _*slides up Murata's shirt and licks his chest*_

**Murata:**_ *gasping and running his hands through Shinou's hair*_

_*Low battery ping*_

**Shinou:**_ *moves downward steadily*_

**Murata: **_*gasping*_ Well, I guess I won't be doing my show anymore, since Yuuri will warn everybody about it.

_*Low battery ping*_

**Shinou: **Well, you did get enough information, right?

**Murata: **Yes, ah…oh, yes I did.

**Shinou: **And you've got some interesting stuff here too.

_*Battery low ping*_

**Murata:** Indeed, unfortunately, I can't use it in the Love Lottery.

**Shinou:** Ah but you can keep it for personal use.

_*Battery very low ping*_

**Murata: **Very… _*Shinou unzips Murata's pants*_ …true.

_*Battery extremely low ping*_

**Murata:** Oh, Shinou…

_*Good bye*_

_*Camera powers down*_

* * *

**The end…finally. This story ended up a lot longer than I thought it would be. Oh well, please review the final chapter and, thanks for reading!**


End file.
